This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 10-2004-0011001, filed on Feb. 19, 2004, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for processing missing values in measured data, and more particularly, to a method for analyzing genotypic information having missing values.
2. Description of the Related Art
High-throughput genotyping technology has enabled generation of a vast amount of genotypic information with a large number of samples at a time. This genotyping technology has been used to analyze a nucleotide sequence of a target sample or single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP) information of a target gene. The high-throughput genotyping technology has been also used to search disease related genes or draw genetic maps based on the SNP information. Genotypic information is expressed in a form of a matrix where rows denote samples and columns denote genes or SNP positions.
Because high-throughput genotyping is performed on a large scale, genotyping error including missing values, for example, may exist in the genotypic information. Accordingly, when genetic experiments, for example, are performed on a large scale with missing values frequently occurring, a method for processing missing values while minimizing loss in the remaining measured data is needed.